When installing audio speakers, it is not always convenient or even possible to use conventional wires to connect them to the intended audio source, which may be a stereo, a television, a computer, an iPod, or any other device that supplies an audio signal to a speaker. In such cases, wireless speakers are often used in place of conventional wired speakers.
A wireless speaker system includes at least one transmitter, at least one receiving unit, and at least one audio speaker. The at least one transmitter obtains audio signals from an audio source, typically through a wired connection, and broadcasts them to one or more receiving units in either digital or analog format using radio waves, microwaves, infra-red light, or other wireless means. In some cases, the transmitter is an integral part of the audio source, so that a separate transmitter is not needed. The receiving units convert the wireless signals from the transmitter into an appropriate format and supply them to one or more acoustic speakers, typically through wired connections. Typically, a receiving unit and at least one acoustic speaker are housed together as a so-called “wireless speaker,” and in some cases a mounting means is included to facilitate mounting of the wireless speaker to a wall, ceiling, or other convenient support surface.
In cases where a wireless speaker solution is indicated but it is nevertheless desirable to use existing conventional wired speakers, for example in a case where high quality and costly wired speakers are already available, a wireless speaker adapter system can be used. A wireless speaker adapter system is essentially a wireless speaker system as described above, except that audio speakers are not included. Instead, each receiving unit includes appropriate connection means to allow wired connection to at least one conventional speaker. This approach allows the use of conventional wired speakers in a wireless speaker configuration, but it does not provide any means for mounting the speakers, for example to a wall, ceiling, or other convenient support surface.
Another disadvantage of existing wireless speaker solutions is the limited range over which they can operate. Due to both practical and legal restrictions, the range over which signals can be received from a wireless acoustic signal transmitter often prevents the application of existing wireless speaker solutions to larger environments such as large homes, office buildings, and the like.